


Book cover for Bleeding Out by TheyCallMeHarper

by catonspeed



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Cover Art, Fanart, Feels, M/M, Photoshop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 07:36:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catonspeed/pseuds/catonspeed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Heed the fic tags. Read it anyway. AMAZING. Probably cry. Regret absolutely nothing - it's done so well.</p>
<p>Tumbled here: <a href="http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/49527845109/book-cover-for-bleeding-out-00q-by">http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/49527845109/book-cover-for-bleeding-out-00q-by</a></p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ohsorestless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsorestless/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Bleeding Out (00Q)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/782098) by [ohsorestless](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohsorestless/pseuds/ohsorestless). 



> Heed the fic tags. Read it anyway. AMAZING. Probably cry. Regret absolutely nothing - it's done so well.
> 
> Tumbled here: <http://catonspeedland.tumblr.com/post/49527845109/book-cover-for-bleeding-out-00q-by>


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional colours because I'm in lust with colouring right now, and why not!
> 
> I think this one just became my favourite... don't tell the other versions ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional colours because I'm in lust with colouring right now, and why not!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Additional colours because I'm in lust with colouring right now, and why not!


End file.
